IHave a sister?
by CrazilyRandom
Summary: Spencer Reid always knew his mom had poor mental health, but after her sudden death, he discovers that she had multiple personality disorder-and a daughter! How will he cope with a tenth grade girl who loves chicken and ribs more than life itself?
1. Virginia Discovers

**A/N: This was a request from ****Ericks Angel15****. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I would love to own Criminal Minds, especially, but sadly I don't. I don't even own ICarly. **

Reid sat at his desk, bored. They had no case, so he was just doing paper work.

Suddenly, his phone rang.

It was his mom's main caretaker at the facility.

He quickly picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is Dr. Reid. Is everything ok?"

The voice on the other end was weak, tired.

"I-I'm afraid not. You-your mom had another panic attack, only this one…she fell and hit her head really hard, and…she passed about ten minutes ago. I'm so sorry."

Reid felt tears prick his eyes.

He was so tired of losing people.

His dad had been the first, leaving him and his mom when he was extremely young.

His first girlfriend, Rachel Samson, had been the next. She had suddenly dumped him, sold her house, and disappeared.

Then he had started at the BAU, and had found a family.

Elle had been the third. One day she had been there, the next day, *Poof!* they were looking for a replacement for her.

Then came Gideon. He had left the same way his father had: A note and an empty room.

When he had finally gotten used to the new team, JJ had been forced to leave.

He knew it wasn't her fault, but in some ways, he still felt abandoned by her.

Then, Emily had died.

And now his mom. He silently wondered if anyone would ever stay there, no matter what happened.

He knew, being the genius that he was, that that was a foolish wish. People changed, died, moved- but he still wanted someone he could talk to no matter what.

And probably always would.

"Dr. Reid, are you there?"

He blinked back to reality.

"Um, yeah, um, can I…talk to you later? I need to talk to my boss about some time off…."

"I'm sorry, Spencer, but there's more."

He sighed.

"And that would be?"

"Well, did you know your mother had Multiple Personality disorder?"

Reid sat up straight.

"No, I didn't! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was trying to protect you, but now-now there's something you need to know."

Reid shifted in his seat.

"Ok, I'm listening."

"Do you know who Pam Puckett is?"

Reid frowned at the change of subject.

"No, what does that have to do with-"

"She was your mother's other personality. When she showed up, I let her go. She-She had a daughter, Spencer. I let her take care of her. When Diana returned, her daughter would bring her back."

Reid sighed. So his sister-well, half sister probably- knew about her other disorder, but he didn't?

"So I have a half-sister. Tell me about her."

"She's in tenth grade, Spencer. And her mom left her in your care."

**A/N: Does anyone like this idea? And does anyone have any suggestions? I am really nervous, so feedback is appreciated.**

**Pairings will probably eventually pop up, (It's in my blood!) but I am really wanting to focus on Spencer/Sam's Siblinghood.**


	2. Seattle Discovers

**A/N: THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! Thank you for all of the favoriting, alerting, and reviewing!**

**A special thanks to ZeroPanda. If you hadn't pointed that out, I wouldn't have noticed! Thank you all, though! **

**And good points, EricksAngel15. I will deal with that eventually.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I would love to own Criminal Minds, especially, but sadly I don't. I don't even own ICarly. **

(About an hour later, Carly's house)

"Sam, Freddie, will one of you get the door?"

Carly was in the kitchen, getting her friends lemonade, while they sat on the couch, watching TV.

"You get it, Fredweird."

"Why me?"

She looked at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Because I'm lazy!"

Freddie shook his head.

"Why did I even ask?"

"Because you're-"

Carly rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll get it. it's not like you guys live here anyway..."

"Yeah, they sort of do."

The three looked at Spencer and burst out laughing.

They decided, however, not to ask why he had a fishbowl on his head.

Carly opened the door and frowned.

"Hi, um...you are..."

Sam glanced up and said,

"Hi Lynda. What are you doing here?"

The caretaker sighed.

"Sam, your mom...she died. Hit her head."

Sam felt like crying. But she didn't.  
>'I am Sam Puckett. I don't cry. I don't even care.' She reminded herself silently.<p>

On the outside, she hadn't even moved.

Now she turned to face Carly.

"Kay. Can I stay with you?"

Carly and Freddie both exclaimed, "SAM!"

Lynda shook her head.

"Um, actually, your half brother has total custody of you."

Freddie asked quickly, "Half brother?"

Lynda nodded.

"His name is Spencer Reid."

Sam groaned.

"So he's 'Diana's son?"

Carly cut in,  
>"Who on earth is Diana?"<p>

Sam shrugged.  
>"My mom's crazy, ok? She thinks she's two different people: Pam and Diana!"<p>

Freddie frowned. "So she has multiple personality disorder?"

Sam glared at him. "Duh! No, she just-"

Carly cut her off. "Focus. First of all, shouldn't we start saying 'did?'"

"Huh?"

Carly explained, "Well, she's dead, shouldn't we say she _did _have...that long word..."

Sam and Freddie nodded.

"Yeah, I guess."

Carly faced Lynda. "So, where does Spencer live?" Suddenly, she and everyone else realized what she had said, and burst out laughing.

Her brother shrugged. "I think I live right here..."

Finally, everyone calmed down. Carly corrected herself: "Where does her brother live?"

Lynda sighed. "You aren't going to like hearing this, but, Virgina."

Carly groaned. "Virgina? You have got to be kidding me! That's, like, a different state!"

Freddie nodded.

"And what about ICarly?"

Carly was in full-scale panic attack mood now.

"We can't do ICarly from two different states! And what about-"

Freddie sighed.

"Carly,"

She ignored him. "And what about Melanie?"

Freddie looked at her like she was crazy. "Wait. Her mom just died, she's moving to another _state, _and you're worried about a sister that you've already admitted doesn't exist?"

Sam glanced at him. "I lied to get you to leave me alone."

Lynda coughed. "Um, who on earth is Melanie?"

Sam shrugged. Carly exclaimed, "You didn't tell your mom's...caretaker, I guess, about your TWIN SISTER?"

Sam shrugged again. "I didn't feel like it."

Lynda sighed.

"You have a twin sister? So...what about her? What will happen to her?"

Carly didn't give her a chance to answer.

"Um, She's in a boarding school right now. I think she should _probably _finish up the year there, then go live with Sam."

The group nodded.

Freddie glanced at his watch. "Half an hour 'till ICarly. Are we going to do it, or..."

"Duh, we're going to do it! It might be our last ever!"

Freddie was continually surprised by Sam.

"Alright...I'm going to go upstairs and see if everything is working good for showtime."

Carly hopped up. "I'm comming with! Sam, you?"

She shook her head. "I'm going to eat."

Suddenly, the three friends noticed the lack of Spencer in the room. They stared at each other for a moment then shrugged.

Freddie and Carly raced upstairs. Sam waited until they were out of hearing range before slipping into the restroom, locking the door, and curling up on the floor, crying.

**A/N: I promise, it will get more cheerful later on, but her mom just died, so...**

**Review?**


	3. Answers and a meeting

**A/N: I'm here, and with the long awaited...meeting! But first, questions answered! BTW, I love you guys. Just saying. You are all awesome. I am so excited every time I see that someone reviewed!**

(Seattle airport)

Reid stepped off of the plane and looked around. He had had some time to think on the flight, and there was something he really needed to ask Linda.

"Spencer?"

He spun around to face her.

"Linda. Um, I was wondering-"

"Could we talk on the way? I know that Sam's looking forward to meeting you..."  
>Actually, to herself, she was thinking,<br>'The faster this meeting takes place, the faster Spencer gets out of the hospital...'

He nodded. "Sure."

Once they were in the car, Spencer asked, "Anyway, you said that you were trying to protect me, which is why you didn't tell me my mom had multiple personality disorder. Well, the more I thought about it, the less that made sense. Protect me from what?"

She sighed, and stared into space, trying to gather her thoughts.  
>"I was hoping you wouldn't ask that...one day, soon after she showed up, I walked into her room, and she said,<br>'Oh, Diana's son Spencer sends her the dumbest letters!'  
>I was so confused, but I just asked her,<br>'So, who are you?'  
>She looked at me like I was an idiot.<br>'Pam Puckett, of course. Listen, can I go?'  
>It didn't take me long to figure out what was going on, so I finally decided that it would be safer to let her go to this 'Mr. Puckett' than to make her stay here, after she gave three nurses a concussion in less than ten minutes.<br>I couldn't tell you, because while Diana loved you, Pam hated you. And, hearing your own mother say those things about you...It was better that you didn't know."

The rest of the ride was silent, just him processing everything, and her waiting for his comments, which never came.

Finally, they reached Carly's house.

Spencer Shay let them in, and they saw two teen-age girls yelling frantically at a boy.

"I thought you said that the fan of wonders would be working by today!"

"It was supposed to be! It just...It seems to have a few glitches..."

"Glitches?" The brunette seemed very iritaited. "I barely missed a flying blade!" Oh, that would be why.

The blonde said, "So, we have three minutes to come up with a comedy bit good enough for ICarly, and...Who are you?"

It took Reid a second to realized she was talking to him.

"Um, I-I'm Spencer Reid, I'm one of your half brothers..." He paused, looking between the girls. The brunette was extremely irritated, but the blonde had slightly wet cheeks, and her eyes had a tint of red. "Yours." He finished confidently, pointing at the blonde.

She stared at him for a second, taking in his clothes, his attitude, and his expression.

"Great," She announced, "My brother's a nerd!"

He frowned. "Actually, half brother-"

He stopped when he saw the open-mouthed expressions on their faces.

"Forget that," The brunette said suddenly, "He's a Spencer!"

Seeing the blank expressions on everyone's faces, she continued, "We should do a segment: Meet the Spencer Brothers!"

The blonde, whom Reid remembered Linda calling 'Sam', replied, "Nice!"

The boy added, "I like it!"

Reid cut in, "Um, could you two-" He pointed to the boy and the brunette, "Tell me your names?"

The boy chuckled. "I'm Freddie, and this is-"

Reid cut him off, remembering the conversation they had walked in on. "Carly?"

The brunette nodded.

"One minute!" Freddie exclaimed suddenly.

Carly said, "Ok. Spencer?"

"Yes?" Both answered.

Sam and Carly looked from one to the other.

"Um..."

Sam cut her off. "We gonna have to fix this!"

Reid said, "You mean, 'We _are _going to have to fix this?'"

Sam glared at him. "Whatever!"

"Thirty seconds!"

Carly waved to them, and they all started running up the stairs. Carly, Sam, and Freddie tried to explain to the Spencers what they were doing, and they reached the studio in record time.

"Fifteen seconds!"

Carly and Sam pushed the Spencers onto 'The Seat of Sitting,' then took their spot in front of the camera.

"In five, four, three, two-"

"Hey, people!" Exclaimed a slightly out of breath Carly.

"If you're looking for an idea on how to end world hunger-"

Sam took over, "You clicked on the wrong link!"

The three teens giggled, and Reid frowned.

"I don't get it," Reid muttered.

Carly continued, "But if you're looking for a web-show with a heap of Carly-"

"And a pinch of Sam-"

"You've come to the right place!"

Sam clicked the applause button.

They did different comedy bits for twenty minutes, before saying,  
>"Okay, now we're going to shake it up a little bit..."<p>

Quantico, Virginia

Ashley Seaver sat in a seat next to Penelope Garcia, laughing at a web-show that Garcia sometimes watched.  
>"Ok, I'll admit it's funny, but aren't you a little old for it?"<p>

Garcia laughed.  
>"Yeah. So, don't tell Strauss, 'Kay?"<p>

They giggled.

"Ok, now we're going to shake things up a little bit..."

They calmed down enough to keep watching.

"Now, I recently found out that I had a brother."

"Half-brother." A voice off-camera called.

Seaver and Garcia stared at each other for a second, before Garcia wordlessly moved to another computer, and sent e-mails to Hotch, Morgan, and Rossi: "Get down here now!"

On-screen, Sam shrugged. "Half-brother."

Carly took over. "Anyway, the cool thing about him-"

"The _only_ cool thing about him-" Sam interrupted. Carly glared at her for a moment, before taking over again. "-Is his name. Spencer."

Garcia and Seaver laughed at Sam's opinion of him.  
>"What's this about?" They turned to face Morgan, who had Rossi and Hotch in tow. Garcia quickly replied, "SHHHHHHHHHHHH! Watch!"<p>

On-screen, Carly continued, "Now, as most of you know, _my_ brother's name is Spencer. So, we're going to do a segment we like to call..."

The two girls spoke together.

"Meet the Spencer-Brothers."

They waved, and Reid and Spencer walked into the sight of the camera.

Morgan's face dropped about a mile. Rossi's wasn't far behind. Hotch didn't have a reaction you would notice if you didn't know him, but he was extremely surprised.

Morgan said what they were all thinking:

"Reid's little sister's a web-star?"

Garcia nodded. They returned their attention to the screen.

Carly asked, "So tell us, what should we call each of you? You know, so it doesn't get too confusing?"

Reid shrugged. "Some of my friends call me Reid...Actually, most of my friends call me Reid, so I guess you can..."

Spencer said, "In that case, just call me...Spencer."

Both on-screen and off, everyone but Reid and Hotch laughed.

Hotch settled for smirking.

Reid, of course, didn't get that anything was funny.

Carly asked, "Ok, So, Reid, what's your job?"

"Um, I-I'm a-a profiler for the-the FBI..."

Sam's eyes widened. Freddie called,  
>"Cool! You don't have to live with her, you can arrest her! I'm sure she's wanted for something!"<p>

Rossi raised his eyebrows. Seaver asked, "What is he getting into?"

No one knew the answer.

Sam yelled, "Watch it, Benson! You know I can-"

"Nya, nya, nya!"

"Blah, blah, blah!" She replied.

Carly sighed.  
>"Children, children."<p>

Reid frowned. "They aren't much younger than you, are they?"

Everyone, on-screen and off, gaped at him. Spencer finally said, "I think the joke is that they're behaving like children."

Garcia turned to face the team. "Trust me, if that guy can get a joke, it's pretty obvious."

They nodded.

It went on like that for about five more minutes, then Carly said, "Well, that's about all for this ICarly!"

Sam cut her off. "Eh, not quite." Everyone stared at her. She shrugged. "See, I'm going to live with my brother. So, this might be the last-ever ICarly."

Reid shook his head. "Um, I'll be here for a little over a week. There'll be time for one last ICarly."

Sam nodded. "Good. Still, there's something I have to do."

She grabbed the club they had used in their "Pre-historic DVD" and whacked Reid in the knee with it. He tumbled to the ground.

"And _that's_ all for this week. Be sure to tune in next week, since it'll be our last one, at least for a while."

Reid whimpered on the floor. Back in Garcia's office, the looks on everyone's faces were the same: Oh. My. Gosh.

Hotch said, "I hope that all of the adults involved go along with his plan." The rest of the team nodded in agreement.

On-screen, the camera cut off.

**A/N: Please don't hate me! I tried to stay In Character, and...Sam would have to do that...Anyway, I hope the Sam/Spencer meeting lived up to eveyones' hopes, can you guess what the plan is?**


	4. IHate Nevel's goodbyes

**A/N: I'm here, and with the long awaited update! I promise, I haven't died, (Or gone to prision...;-) I've just been busy. BTW, I've come up with a new idea for a disclaimer to put on all of my stories. Could you let me know what you think? :  
>Test Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I don't own the shows, and I don't own you, so I can't force you to review, although I'd appreciate it! ;)<strong>

Reid lay on Carly's couch, rubbing his leg. Sam had no way of knowing it was the leg that had gotten shot, of course, but that didn't make it hurt less.

Suddenly he heard Carly say, "Um, Gibby just sent me a text telling me to check out what Nevel's been up to lately!"

She, Sam, Freddie and Spencer groaned together, as Sam started typing on the computer.

Reid frowned.

"Who's Nevel?"

Freddie replied, "A nub!"

Carly added, "The nubbiest!"

Reid shook his head slightly. "What?"

Sam groaned again. "Check this out, guys. Reid, come see what he's like!"

She pressed 'play' on a video on the screen.

"Hello, former ICarly fans. As you all know, ICarly's Sam Puckett will be leaving soon. Awwwww...Just kidding. Of course, I'm thrilled. However, Carly made a deal for publicity for her last episode:"

"No I didn't!" Carly whined.

"If 10,000 people vote 'yes' to this poll, she will kiss me on her last episode!"

Carly yelled, as the video ended, "No I didn't!"

Sam gulped. "Um, you kind of did..."

Carly and Freddie stared at her. "What?" They asked together.

She shrugged.

"Well, I was checking e-mail, and there was an e-mail from someone claiming to be a hot guy, and he asked if, if he got his fans to agree, he could kiss you on our last show, and,"

"And you didn't ask who it was?" Carly was NOT happy.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Of course I did! He said he was a hot guy, but that it would be no fun to tell you his name! So...I said yes!"

Reid cut in, "You're lucky it was just a boy named Nevel. A large number of kidnappings, and ultimately murders, come from agreeing to meet with people you meet online..."

Seeing the glares they were all giving him, he trailed off.

Carly snapped, "I have to kiss _Nevel! _This is_ never _a good thing!"

Reid winced. Sam glanced around her, before picking up an apple and hurling it at Reid. Fortunately, he ducked in time. However, unfortunately, (or fortunately, depending on who you are,) Freddie's mother opened the door at just that moment. Everyone stared in horror as the apple flew forward, hitting her directly in the forehead.

There was a moment of silence, and then, she began to sit up. And Sam burst out laughing.

Reid stared at her, confused. Freddie, deciding to take pity on the man, gave him a bit of advice: "She loves it when people are in pain. It's...fun. To her."

Reid raised his eyebrows. '_Sociopath, definately, ' _He thought. Then, he noticed a _look._ He blinked, and it was gone, but the look he had seen her giving Freddie shocked him. SHe should be offended by the statement, not...ammused! '_Sociopathic tendincies, at least.' _

"Fredddie! You are comming with me right now!"

Reid turned to the woman, confused.

Freddie frowned. "Why? I didn't throw it!"

Marissa glared. "You need a tick bath!"

Freddie moaned. "Mom, I don't have ticks!"

Reid heard her reply, as she dragged Freddie across the hall, "Then the tick baths are working, aren't they?"

He blinked. "Wow."

Sam nodded. "You don't know the half of it."

Carly brought attention back to her. "Um, ok, how am I going to get out of kissing Nevel?"

Spencer sighed. "I don't know that you can, kiddo."

Reid frowned, studying the expressions on the three remaining peoples' faces. He had a feeling that if he got her out of it, Sam might like him a little more. _And, _he thought, rubbing his knee slightly, _I think that would be a good thing._

One name came to mind right away. _Garcia._

But how could he get away to call her?

"Excuse me, where's the restroom?"

Carly distractedly pointed him towards it.

Once inside, he dialed Garcia. "Hey, listen, Garcia, I don't have much time, so I'll make it quick. Can you find anything on your computer about a twelve year old named Nevel.." He hesitaited, trying to remember his last name. He suddenly realized he didn't know it.

"...Papperman?"

He looked at his phone, surprised.

"Um, I don't know..."

"The nubby twelve year old boy who torments Carly and Sam?"

His eyes widened in surprise, before deciding that there was some things he just didn't want to know. Such as, how she knew who his sister was.

"Um, yeah."

Garcia took a deep breath and replied, "Ok, the first time he pulled anything, they told his mom. He apologized, and everything was ok. The second time, he was on a cruise. Now, she's back. Want the address?'

"Yes."

xxx  
>(An hour later)<p>

"I am so glad you arranged this meeting." Carly raised her eyebrows at Nevel before faking a smile.

"Well, I just thought that we could practice!"

He grinned. "Really?"

She hesitaited, before nodding. "Uh-huh!"

"You aren't mad that I tricked Sam into agreeing for you?"

Carly's sweet smile now looked totally real. "No! I know you just wanted to kiss me. Tricking Sam was just a..." She hesitaited, before continuing, "Means to and end!"

He smiled. "Exactly!"

Carly's grin disappeared. "Did you get that, Freddie?"

He stepped out of his corner and nodded, video camera in hand.

Nevel gasped, truly shocked that Carly would lie to him like that.

"Well-well was was the point in all that?"

Carly shrugged. "Well, now we have to tell your mom, you know."

Nevel shook a finger in her direction. "You can't prove anything! I'll say that Freddie put in voice overs! I'll-I'll-"

"Nevel! You'd lie to me?" A very angry and confused Mrs. Pappermen stepped out from the bend in the staircase. "Nevel, you are certainly not going to kiss her on her webshow, because you're grounded for a month!"

Nevel glared at Carly. "You will rue this day, Carly Shay! Rue it!"

She grinned. "I'm terrified!"

Nevel's mom dragged him out of the apartment.

Freddie cut off his camera. "And...we...are...clear!"

Sam, Spencer and Reid stepped off the elevator, and the group, minus Reid, began high-fiving.

"Well, I hope our fans liked that extra little video!"

"Any true fan would!"

Sam noticed Reid standing awkwardly off to the side. She hesitaited, before walking over to him.

"Ok, you're cool for _today. _Don't get used to it! You get me?"

He smiled, slightly relieved. "Got you."

Then she smiled widely and said, "Give me five, bro! You took down_ Nevel _for us!"

He held up his hand, and tentatively tapped hers with his own.

Her faced dropped, the unimpressed look she had had on when she met him returning. "Ah..Kay. We'll work on that."

Reid frowned, confused. What had he done wrong? But he decided it wouldn't be in his best interest to ask.

Spencer shouted, "How about spaghetti tacos?"

The three kids cheered. Reid frowned. "Spaghetti...tacos?"

Sam turned to him. "Yes. You _will _learn to make those before we leave!"

Reid blinked. _Oh, boy, _he thought, _what did my mom get me into?_

**A/N: So, was it worth the wait? BTW, thanks to THUNDER BRAT, for bringing up the issue. I am putting a poll on my profile, asking who you think Reid should be paired with. Please go vote!**


	5. IFuneral

**A/N: And…chapter five! By the way, you guys are amazing. I mean, seriously. I have almost forty reviews! That is way more than I had expected when I started this! I can't believe how many people are fans of both CRIMINAL MINDS, one of the deepest crime shows I've run in to, and ICARLY, a goofy comedy show.**

**You guys are wonderful!**

**Let us take a few moments to thank Eriks angel 15, shall we? For asking someone to write this story, that is. **

**And, now…on with the story. For the record, the pairing vibe I'm getting is: Seddie, H/P and Reid/JJ. I'll also be doing M/G. Is that ok with everyone? And now, on to the story for real!**

Three days passed fairly un-eventfully.

Well, un-eventfully for that group.

This meant: No broken bones, no injuries, no arrests, and no messages from famous people asking to be on ICarly.

By those standards, it was quite un-eventful.

Then came the day of the funeral.

It took Mrs. Benson, but they finally got Sam to wear a dress.

At one point after their arrival, Reid noticed his team standing toward the back of the church.

He nodded to them, but didn't say anything.

It was decided that it would be easiest for Sam if her two friends sat with her, so Carly sat to her left, with Freddie to _her _left. Reid sat on her right.

The preacher stood and started talking about Diana Reid, and she kind of tuned him out. Instead, she started thinking about her mom.

A kind, gentle woman she was not, but Sam knew that deep down she was a good person.

_Very deep down, _she mused, _but it was there._

The simple fact that, after all these years Pam hadn't killed her made her a strong person.

Then, she felt a weird feeling. It took her a minute to realize what it was: Guilt.

_If only I had given her a chance. If only I'd gotten to know her better maybe Diana would've gone away, and Pam would be the only person in her body. If only…_

These thoughts raced through her head. She closed her eyes, trying to calm down.

Freddie glanced over at her, and then tapped Carly's shoulder. He raised his eyebrows questioningly.

She glanced over at Sam, before mouthing to him, "I don't know."

He looked at her, trying to hide the impatience he knew came from worry. "Ask her," He hissed.

She glanced back at Sam.

As much as she loved Sam like a sister, she knew that she was touchy about her feelings. And she had seen what Sam Puckett could do if provoked.

She glanced back at Freddie weakly.

He sighed. "Swap with me," he muttered. The two quickly swapped sides.

He took a deep breath and tapped her on the shoulder. She glanced at him, trying to hide the tears that had begun to gather in her eyes. He noticed.

He knew that what he did next was risky, but he knew she needed someone to reach out to her at that moment, just like he had when his dad had died.

And he remembered the pain when no one had.

So, he tentatively opened his arms.

She studied him.

He began to grow nervous. Would she hit him? He wouldn't put it past her to hit someone in church…

To his surprise, she finally mouthed, "Never speak of it," her eyes sharp.

When he nodded, she leaned against his chest, and allowed him to hold her tightly.

She wasn't actually sure when she allowed herself to start crying, but at one point it occurred to her that she was.

_Sam Puckett_ didn't need anyone to protect her. She was perfectly ok with no one being anywhere near her. She was strong. She in general hated human contact.

But _Samantha_ decided that, just for once, it was ok to let someone protect her.

Just once.

At the end of the funeral, she pulled away, and he mouthed, "Never happened."

She smiled slightly, in spite of the situation. "Thanks."

Everyone went up front, hugging Reid and Sam.

Make that, hugging Reid. Sam managed to keep from getting hugged very much.

She glanced back once, and spotted a woman with her head down. She quickly scurried out of a side door. She was wearing dark glasses and a hat, but Sam could tell she was a brunette. She found it weird, but didn't give it too much attention.

Suddenly, a tall man with dark hair and a serious face came up to Reid and said, "Whatever you need…"

Sam noticed that a large group of other people she didn't know was right behind him.

Three women, and, counting the tall, dark man, three men.

They stood close together, she noted.

One of the women, a blonde, reached out to Reid. "I'm here for you, Spence. Whatever you need, just let me know."

The teenage girl in Sam couldn't help but smirk. He had said that his friends called him Reid, so 'Spence' sounded like a unique nick-name, one that only she called him.

_Like 'Freddorf?' _the back of her mind teased. _Zip it, _she replied silently.

The blonde turned to Sam. "Listen. One of my son's babysitters got him watching ICarly. He's actually a little young for it, but…I know that you just lost your mom, and you're grieving, but if you hurt him in any way…"

She rolled her eyes. "No promises…"

Freddie cut in, "Trust me. Sam could take out you and your whole team."

Sam couldn't help but laugh at the look of shock on the blonde's face, earning several dirty looks from other funeral-goers.

There were a few moments of silence, and then the woman replied, "Just…please, be nice. He has a gun."

"Not that I know how to use it."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Why tell her that?"

"Was that a bad idea?"

Sam laughed. "What's your name?"

The blonde smiled tightly and replied, "Jennifer Jareau, my friends call me JJ."

Sam nodded. "JJ, I have no reason to hurt him right now."

Freddie smiled. "That's all you're going to get from her."

JJ rolled her eyes. "Ok."

The group moved on, but Sam didn't really pay attention to anyone else. That group cared about her brother. A lot. And all she had were Freddie, Carly, and Carly's brother.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Freddie watching her, and decided, _Maybe they're enough._

**A/N: So, I was going to put two things together in this chapter, (The funeral and the last ICarly,) but I couldn't figure our a way to make to mood flow right if I did that.**

**By the way, does anyone know how to steal Criminal Minds? I would love to own it, but I need someone with an eviler mind than I to come up with a plan.**


	6. IFinally Talk

**A/N: Hey! I'm back. I kind of hop around on my shows that I watch daily, and right now it's the Mentalist, but I thought, "I have so many awesome reviewers that want an update, and they deserve one!" So, I sat down, and typed this up! You are all awesome, and I love your reviews so much!  
>By the way, I have a…dilemma. You see, I got two awesome ideas that could help me steal Criminal Minds, but I can't decide which one to use: Kidnap the producers, (Thanks to MissAvidReader,) or kidnap the actors, (Thanks to Eriks Angel 15.) <strong>

**So, which do you guys think?  
>Ahhh…. On with the story.<strong>

Two days after the funeral, it was time for the last-ever ICarly.

Sam, Carly and Freddie glanced at the clock. "Five minutes," Freddie said.

It was going to be their longest show (Besides the time when they were trying to get the world record,) ever. (Two and a half hours.)

To fill that time, they had everyone that had ever been on the show back: The crazy talent kids, Gibby, Lewbert…They'd even tracked down the delivery man with no personality and gotten Missy off her cruise (Much to Sam's dismay.). It was going to be crazy-fun.

The three teens glanced again at the clock. "Four minutes."

Reid, whom had been watching all of this from the Seat of Sitting, commented, "You know, watching the clock won't make it change faster, and in fact, it makes the time _seem _to take longer. It's all psychosomatic, but still…"

Sam rolled her eyes and walked over to him. "One, I have no idea what psychosomatic means, and two, stop talking. It bugs me even more than when Freddie talks."

Freddie had been smirking, but now, rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out.

Carly groaned. "Children, children. Behave. We have two minutes to show-time!"

Reid noted, "You know, it's interesting that you tease Freddie so much, because at this age…"

Carly winced, clearly knowing where this was going, and took a few steps back from Sam.  
>Reid continued, "…Teasing endlessly is usually a sign of affection, or-"<p>

Sam took a step towards Reid. He continued with his figures about the percentage of times that teasing meant affection, oblivious to the fact that his sister was going to hurt him if he didn't stop.

Carly watched the clock closely, knowing that it would be the only thing to save Reid at this point. _In five-four-three-two- _"Thirty seconds," she exclaimed, knowing that Freddie would hurry to get the cameras ready, and that Sam would get in position, thus saving Reid.

She was glad she knew them so well.

Freddie started pressing buttons, as Sam and Carly started a last-second 'How do I look?' conversation. "Fine," Sam replied, "Me?"

Carly frowned. "Um, you've got a little something in your teeth…" Sam quickly got it out, and she heard Freddie say, "In five. Four. Three. Two-"

"Hey, people!" Carly exclaimed, "Welcome to the last-ever ICarly."

Sam took over. "Now, we tried to pack all of this awesomeness into half an hour, but we just couldn't! So, this special edition will be-"

She and Carly chorused, "Two and a half hours!"

Sam pressed the applause button, and she and Carly grinned. "Thank you, thank you!"

Reid raised his eyebrows. _Are they nuts? No one actually-Never mind…_

Carly continued, "Ok, if you watched our first-ever ICarly, you remember our crazy talent show! Well, we brought them back, with a few…new acts!"

The show flew by, and before they knew it, time was up.

Carly began, "Ok, well, I hope you enjoyed our web show… I wish it wasn't over, but all good things must come to an end, right?"

Sam had been fidgeting for the last half-hour of the show. She now cut in, "Wait, Carly? There's something I need to do first. Ok?"

Carly had never seen her so serious.

Reid instinctively winced, remembering the last time 'There was something Sam had to do.'

Carly nodded. "Ok…"

Sam turned to the Seat of Sitting, where a few of their closest friends were. "Gibby. Take Freddie's camera."

Freddie frowned. _What on earth?_

Gibby quickly moved over and took the camera.

Sam continued, "Ok, Freddie, come here."

He walked over to her nervously, worried that he might do the same thing to him she had done to Reid.

She chuckled nervously. "Ok, um…I…I…"

Neither Carly nor Freddie had seen her so afraid. Suddenly, she closed her eyes. When she opened them, she looked a lot calmer. "Ok. We have been doing ICarly for a little over two years. Apparently, there is a war among the fan-you guys-about who Freddie's in love with."

Suddenly, Carly had a better idea of where the whole interruption was going.

Sam continued, "I just thought it would be fair to put that fan-war to rest."

Freddie's eyes widened. _She's not going to-what is she-what? No._

Sam waved Carly over. "You, stand on the other side of Freddie."

Carly obeyed.

Sam stated, "Ok. All of you fans have been so dedicated to our show. The least you deserve is some closure."

Everyone who even barely knew Sam blinked in surprise. _Closure? She even knows that word?_

Sam finished, "Anyway, so, to answer your questions, Freddie is going to kiss whichever one of us he's in love with."

Freddie blinked. "I am?"

"Yes," Sam replied. She was smiling sweetly, but everyone in the room knew that he wouldn't have a choice in the matter.

He closed his eyes before opening them and saying, "Ok, Gibby-"

Everyone burst out laughing when his eyes widened. "Look, man-" Gibby began slowly.

Freddie rolled his eyes and said, "Get ready to turn the camera off right after the kiss, ok?"

Gibby chuckled. "Oh. Ok…I knew that…"

Freddie closed his eyes. He truly couldn't believe he was about to do this…

Suddenly, he felt lips covering his own. He recognized from the first time they'd kissed- It was Sam. He smiled slightly, relieved. _Ok, so she's not going to hit me. _Suddenly, however, he realized something. _But she'll probably run away afterwards. Lock herself in another room…something…am I going to let her?_

He heard the camera click off, and felt Sam pull away. He was surprised to hear Carly mutter, "In five, four, three, two-"

Sam's eyes suddenly widened. "I have to…go, do…something…" She turned to run off.

Freddie called, "Sam, wait!" But she was already out the door.

He hurried after her, leaving a very startled group in their wake.

Carly looked at her friends and said, "Um…Who wants to go to the Groovy Smoothie while they…either kiss or kill each other?"

Everyone quickly agreed.

"Sam! Sam! Sam!"

She was running down the stairs. Freddie was right behind her, but not quite close enough.

She was almost to the restroom. He knew she was going to lock herself in there, and that she wouldn't come out until it was time for him to go.

He also knew that he wouldn't be able to catch her. _Unless…_

"Samantha!" He wasn't sure if it would work or not, but it did. She froze, giving him just enough time to catch her.

"Sam…" He wasn't actually sure what he planned on saying, but it didn't really matter. She cut him off. "Look, forget it, ok? Just...Can we just say it was a final publicity thing on ICarly?"

He shrugged. "We could do that…" She smiled slightly, relieved. "Or, we could have dinner together. You know, see what happens?"

She looked at him, surprised. "I thought…I thought you loved Carly."

He smiled. "So did I." Seeing her face fall, he added quickly, "Two years ago."

She looked at him impatiently. He smirked. _Still the same old Sam…_

He explained, "I had a crush on Carly. Then, I just…I was forced to spend time to you, thanks to ICarly, and I started noticing…things." Seeing the confused look on her face, he explained, "Little things. Like your sense of humor, the fact that you weren't obsessed with fashion…" He blushed as he added, "How pretty you were…And finally, the fact that once someone was your friend, no one messed with them. Or if they did, they didn't do it twice. I saw how you really cared about your friends. And one day, I woke up and realized I was completely in love with you."

She looked at him, surprised. "Why didn't you just say something?"

He just stared at her. She shrugged sheepishly. "Besides, you know, the fact that you were afraid I'd break your legs?"

The two laughed.

"Did you know that a long-distance relationship only has about a thirty percent chance of working out?"

They turned, startled, to the speaker: Reid. He was standing on the bottom step of the staircase, watching closely.

He saw them staring at him, shocked, and explained, "Everyone else went for smoothies…I don't like smoothies…here I am."

Suddenly, it occurred to him that Sam might not appreciate the fact that he'd just witnessed what he had, or what he had commented.

Sam hesitated, before a sweet smile spread across her face. She walked over to him slowly. "You know, normally I would break your arm right now. But I'm in a good mood, so I won't."

He sighed in relief.

She nodded. The same sweet smile still on her face, she slapped him.

He winced.

Both teens had to burst out laughing at his response: "Thanks?"

**A/N: Ok…I know that was a little sudden, but since she's leaving in two days, I decided to go ahead and get that out of the way. I hope I didn't go too OOC. **

**Review? Be sure and let me know which plan you like better! :-)**


	7. IMess Up

**A/N: I have some explaining to do, don't I? Ok….I am so, so, so sorry for the delay. Really sorry. I stopped watching Criminal Minds. I had never noticed exactly how dark it was until the episode JJ. I stuck it out to find out how they got Prentiss back, but after the premier, I just stopped. And then, whenever I thought about updating, I worried about whether or not I could keep them in character, especially when my ICarly watching had pretty much stopped as well. Finally, I decided that I would update at least once more, and let you guys decide if I continue. I sat down with a pad of paper and decided where I would go with it if you guys did want me to continue. I think I can do pretty good with the characters, since I watched them so much before, but there is now the issue of how AU it is: With Seaver, JJ, Prentiss, and Seddie. If you guys still want me to finish it, I promise I will update more frequently. I really am sorry for the delay, and I did think about updating every day, I just wasn't sure if I should. Oh, and thank you for pointing all that out, Ginshi-Chan. So, here goes nothing…**

**Disclaimer: It's been so long, I suppose I should do a new one. I do not own either show, nor do I claim to. **

_(Three weeks later)_

Sam smiled. She had pretty much settled in here at her new home, and had even formed friendships, or at the very least, alliances, with most of Reid's team. She had beaten Morgan at basketball, video-chatted with Freddie at the FBI building in Garcia's office, (Though Strauss requested that Reid not bring her back much after that,) and had befriended Rossi after overhearing him laughing about Reid and JJ being "More oblivious about their feelings than teenagers." (After kicking him for the dig at teenagers, of course.) Seaver hadn't really reached out much, and Hotch…Well, Sam didn't really trust Hotch. Something seemed off about him. However, she was closest to JJ, oddly enough. The woman was strong, smart, fast, and, Sam admitted with a smirk, had probably saved Reid's life on more than one occasion. (Starting with when Sam saw her room. If the lace on the windows hadn't pushed her over the edge, the Care Bear on the bed would have. If it hadn't been for JJ's suggestion that they go shopping together for her room-All three of them-It wouldn't have been pretty.)

She talked to her more than any other team member, including Reid.

Sam sat up on her bed. Still, JJ and Hotch seemed…Off, at least to her. They would look at each other strangely when they thought no one was looking, and Hotch seemed to avoid Reid as much as he talked to him.

Sam didn't know exactly why, but she felt that she should give Reid something, perhaps in return for dealing with Nevel.

Standing, she hurried to the fire escape, an idea suddenly hitting her. She hurried downstairs to her bike. Years of living with a mom who didn't care, when she was even there, made it so that Sam didn't give it a second thought to peddle off without telling anyone.

And she had a particular destination in mind…

_(At the BAU)_

It was surprisingly easy for her to get inside, probably because she had years of practice sneaking in and out of places.

She knew they didn't have a case that day, but both Hotch and JJ would be there, and they were the people she needed to talk to.

They seemed to have a secret, one Reid didn't know. And it was one they felt guilty about.

Sam decided that, whatever it was, Reid deserved to know.

She was at Hotch's office within minutes.

After a moment's hesitation, she knocked. She wouldn't normally bother, but she wanted Hotch to be in a fairly good mood when she talked to him.

"Come in."

She complied, then shut the door behind her.

She stared at Hotch.

He seemed surprised, but only asked, "Can I help you?"

She crossed her arms. "Yes, actually, you can. You can tell me what the big secret is that you and JJ are keeping from everyone, especially my brother!"

Hotch didn't hide his surprise. "What-"

He was cut off by the phone ringing. "Hello?" Sam saw the relief in his eyes as he said, "Hey, Reid. What's up?" He frowned for a moment, before sighing. "Don't worry. She's fine. She-" He was apparently cut of, she decided, and by the way he flinched, Reid was not happy about something. "I know because she came up here to see me." Another pause, then, "I don't know why. Listen, why don't you come get her? If Strauss finds out you let her come up here alone-Well, I know you didn't, Reid, but that's how it'll look. Ok, thanks. "

Then he hung up.  
>Sam glared, but before she could say anything, Hotch said, "I want you to sit down in that chair, and not say another word until Reid gets back. Understand?" Before she could reply, he added, "Or I could bring JJ in here to watch you."<p>

Sam had grown to look up to the woman, and didn't want her to treat her like a child. Even more, she didn't want her to know about the doubts she had about her.

She sat.

"Thank you," Hotch said calmly.

"I hate profilers," Sam replied matter-of-factly, before leaning back and closing her eyes.

Reid was furious by the time he reached the BAU. _She has no right to just run off like that, _He thought, his hands shaking. _I mean, what if she'd gotten hurt? What if she'd been kidnapped? What if she'd been killed? What if-_

He cut himself off.

He realized that he'd reached Hotch's office, and wondered for a moment when.

Without bothering to knock, he walked in.

Sam glanced up at him.

He waited. _Maybe she's got something to say for herself, _he reasoned, not wanting to yell for no reason.

"Hey, big bro." She said calmly.

He exploded. "What were you thinking? You had me worried-What if something had happened to you? What if-"

"What do you care?" She asked automatically, instantly regretting it. That was always her response to authority figures, and while it generally applied, she knew that here…

"I care because I'm your brother!" He responded, hurt and anger equally filling his eyes.

She started to reply, but was cut off before she could.

"We're going home, and you're grounded from computer and TV for a month."

Sam groaned, another automatic with authority figures.

It wasn't like she really cared that much about TV, and computer? She could live without that for a month.

Carly and Freddie would understand when she told them.

With one final glare at Hotch, she left with Reid.

At home, in her room, she felt lonely and sad. She had just been trying to be nice to Reid, and instead, she ended up with him mad at her. And, in spite of herself, she had grown to like him.

If she could find out what the big deal was, she was sure that he'd forgive her, but she wasn't sure how to do that, grounded and with no computers.

_Although, he didn't say anything about phones…_

She thought for a moment, before sighing. She picked up the phone and dialed, and when the person on the other end answered, she said something that was still hard for her, despite everything: "Freddie? I need your help."

**A/N: I know, that really doesn't make up for the six month break, but hopefully it was something. I hope it didn't disappoint you guys, and I hope that Sam wasn't too OOC. (Reid, too, although I don't think he was, really.) Anyway, please let me know what you think, and if you want me to continue. Thanks guys, and thanks to all of you for your support. (And encouragement.) God Bless.**


	8. IHelp Sam

**A/N: So, the wait was not as bad as last time, but it still wasn't great. Sorry about that. I'll try to make it even less next time. I did appreciate all of the reviews I got. Everyone seems to think I should still continue the story, so I will. I tried something a bit tricky this chapter: Seddie Fluff. I liked it, but I don't know what you'll think.**

**So, enough babble, on with the story!**

A normal boyfriend would have instantly dropped everything, turned his ear toward his girlfriend, and sat down to counsel.

Then, he would do whatever it took to help her.

However, they were by no means a normal couple.

"Wait, wait, wait! You need _my _help?"

Even over the phone, she could tell he was smirking.

"Yes, Fredward. I need your help."

"With what?"

She took a deep breath and explained what had happened.

By the end, he was significantly more worried.

"So, what do you need me to do?"

She shrugged, despite the fact that he couldn't see her. He could sense it, she knew. "Find out what they're hiding. Duh."

"How?"

She hesitated. Honestly, she hadn't really thought of that… "I don't know…Just use your…Techie magic."

"Techie…Magic?"

She groaned. She really wasn't sounding more logical.

"Wait. Let me…"

She heard a series of clicks and other unidentifiable sounds, before his triumphant exclaim. "Yes!"

Then silence. "Freddie? Freddie, care to share? Freddie?"

After a few moments, his voice came back on. "Sorry, I just found something, and I had to be sure…So, I looked, and it turned out that I was right! So now, all you have to do is talk to that Hotch dude, and-"

"Freddie!"

He paused, then took a deep breath. "Ok, sorry. Several months ago, a woman named Emily Prentiss, a colleague of your brother's, was killed. Only, there is no death certificate from her, and in Paris, right after her 'death,' an I.D. popped up for a women named Lauren Hotchner. And,"

"Let me guess," Sam interrupted, "The picture matches this Emily woman's?"

"Yep," Freddie replied.

Sam paused. "Wait, is it legal for you to know any of this?"

"Ah….Maybe." He replied, a teasing tone to his voice.

"Who -whoo! Freddie broke the law!" She said, her voice proud.

"So are you going to say it?" He teased.

She groaned.

_*Flashback*_

"_So, now that we're dating, are you going to call me some ridiculously cute nick-name, like Freddie-Bear or whatever?" He teased._

_It was their first date, that night, at Carly's house, of all places. They were having spaghetti tacos on her table._

_Sam groaned. "Yeah, and then I'll jump on a rocket ship and ride to the moon!"_

_He pouted, before grinning. "So, what'll it take to get you to call me Freddie-Bear?"_

_She rolled her eyes. "You'd have to, like, break the law or something!"_

_He chuckled. "Why are you so obsessed with getting me to break the law?"_

_She smiled sweetly. "Because you're my boyfriend. I need to influence you to be more like me!"_

_*End Flashback*_

After that, the topic had turned, and they hadn't spoken of it since. Still, she had no doubt that was what he was referring to.

"I'm _waaiiting!" _

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Once."

"Ok," He said, and again, she could feel him smirking.

Pulling together the most sugary-sweet voice she could, she said, "Oh, thank you, my Freddie Bear."

He laughed. "See, was that so hard?"

"No," She replied, her voice still sweet. "Now excuse me while I vomit."

They laughed together.

Freddie returned to the purpose of the conversation. "Anyway, all you have to do is ask Hotch if she's still alive, and you'll have your brother back on your side!"

Sam grinned, but then paused. "How? Freddie, I'm grounded! And I don't want to get myself in more trouble then I already am!"

"Sam Puckett doesn't want to get into trouble? Never thought I'd see the day!"

She shrugged. "If you repeat this, I'll deny it, but I kinda like my brother. I don't want to worry him."

There were a few moments of silence, before he said, "Ok, isn't Melanie coming out tomorrow?"

"Yeah…" She replied blankly.

"Well…" He let his voice trail of. Suddenly, the light dawned in her head. "No way. Melanie will never help me, not like this."

"It's worth a try," He replied simply.

She thought for a moment. "Yeah, I guess."

She hung up feeling more hopeful and happy then she had all day.

**A/N: So, not much fluff, but there was some. What did you guys think? Feedback would be appreciated, both for the fluff, and the chapter as a whole. I hope to update sooner next time, (And the chapter should be longer.) God Bless.**


	9. ISwap

**A/N: I know, I know. My update was late. Again. I'm sorry, really. I just have trouble writing them, as you can see. There will probably only be two more chapters after this one. On a different note, I have over eighty reviews! More than I have ever had for one story! (Probably more than the reviews for most of my stories combined!) Needless to say, I'm quite happy. And feeling quite a bit of love for you guys right now. **

**By the way, someone reviewed asking if Melanie hated Sam. I don't get the feeling that they hate each other, just that they're very different people, and as a result, don't get along wonderfully. However, in ITwin, it is shown that they go to the movies together, drink smoothies together, and go to the mall together, at least. So, I don't think they hate each other, I just think they aren't best friends.**

***Deep breath* I'm done babbling now.**

Sam took a deep breath. They were at the airport, waiting for Melanie. She'd already worked out how to be alone with Melanie long enough to do this-She just wasn't sure Melanie would be willing.

They hadn't done the twin-swap thing since they were in second grade. They had gotten caught by a teacher, gotten in trouble, and Melanie had burst into tears, swearing she'd _never do it again._

And now it would be Sam asking her to.

You could say that Sam was a little nervous.

"Spencer!" The siblings looked up at the very excited Melanie. She threw her arms around Reid.

"Melanie," he answered, hugging her awkwardly.

"Hey, Spencer, why don't you go and get Melanie's bags?" Sam asked. Reid nodded and obeyed.

"Hi, Sam."

"Hey, Melanie. Listen, I've gotten myself in trouble, and for once, I don't want to be in trouble, so I need to go talk to this Hotch guy, only I'm grounded, so I can't. Spencer's heard how _good _you are, so if you said you needed to go to the store, if you've looked up the maps online and stuff, he'd probably let you go. Or…Or, if I said those things, pretending to be you, he'd let me go."

Melanie blinked. "What…Ok, so, you're in trouble and you need my help?"

Her eyes lit up.

Sam rolled her eyes impatiently. "Yes. I need you to swap with me. Go home, pretending to be me. I'll pretend to be you and have him drop me off at the store for something. I'll promise to call when I'm done, then I'll go talk to Hotch."

"Hotch?"

"Long story." Sam didn't really feel like explaining it to her, either.

Melanie sighed. "Remember second grade? Mrs. Hoffenstein? I can still see her face in my head…She was so disappointed in us…I promised her I'd never swap with you again. I-I can't-"

Sam's mind was racing. If her sister didn't help her, she'd be out of luck. By the time she wasn't grounded anymore, Hotch was sure to have the perfect explanation worked out, just in case she found out the truth. He was that careful, that much she was sure of.

"Melanie, this is probably the only time I'll ever ask you for help, but I am. I need your help."

Melanie closed her eyes. It didn't take a genius to realize she didn't like being put in that position.

Sam waited impatiently.

"Hey." Reid was back, bags in tow.

_Too late, _Sam thought.

Melanie's eyes flew open. "I'm sorry, Spencer, but I have to go to the powder room before we leave."

_Powder room? _Sam resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Her sister was _too _prim and proper some times.

She followed Melanie, having an idea of what she was doing.

Sure enough, once in the restroom, Melanie said, "Swap with me. Quick."

After a quick swap, they glanced at each other. "Ok," Sam said. "If this is going to work, we need Reid to believe you're me. So-"

"Be rude?" Melanie's eyes sparkled as she spoke.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Ok." The two hurried back out.

"Spencer." Sam spoke sweetly.

He looked over at her. "Yes?"

She grinned. "I looked up different stores online, and I know there's one not too far from here that sells school supplies. And with school starting so soon…I was wondering…Would you drop me off at Ripple's?"

Reid hesitated. "I don't know…Maybe I should just take you there…I don't know about dropping you off."

Pulling her sweetest 'Melanie-grin' onto her face, she said, "I promise I'll be careful. I have my phone, and Linda gave me your number, so I can call you if I have any trouble. Besides, Sam told me she's grounded. Don't you want to get her home?"

She could see that her last words did the trick.

Reid nodded. "Yeah…Ok."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>After that, it was really easy for Sam to get to the FBI.<p>

It wasn't that far a walk, and sneaking in was as easy as before.

She walked briskly to Hotch's office, not bothering with knocking before she opened the door.

He reached for the phone without hesitation. She waited until he had dialed the first number before she spoke. "Emily Prentiss."

He froze.

"Put the phone down," she said with a smirk.

He obeyed. "What about Emily Prentiss?"

Sam shrugged. "Well, I was just wondering how my brother would feel if he knew she was alive."

He frowned. "She's not."

She smiled. "Oh, excuse me…I meant Lauren Hotchner."

She grinned as unshakable Aaron Hotchner's whole face showed pure shock.

Obviously, he didn't know her new name.

JJ walked in then. "Hey, Hotch. We-Oh, hi Sam. I thought you were grounded."

Sam sighed. _Now, the fun part. _"Yeah…Lauren Hotchner."

JJ's face fell. "How did you-What are you talking about?"

Sam shrugged, not bothering with the second question. She had already given herself away with the first. "A friend of mine found her," she answered, deciding to stay vague.

As if on cue, her phone rang. "Hey, Freddie. You what? She is?"

JJ and Hotch glanced at each other, not noticing the increasing grin on Sam's face.

They were in trouble.

Sam hung up, before saying, "In around an hour, she will be at me brother's house. Do you want to be there to greet her, or not?"

After a few moments of silence, JJ shrugged. "We'll go there, but let's stop and get Sergio on the way."

"Sergio?" Sam repeated.

"Prentiss's cat," JJ explained.

Sam shrugged. "Whatever."

It was over an hour later when they finally reached her house, (As it turned out, Garcia, whom was keeping the cat, was not so eager to give him up. And when she found out why she was, she was understandably mad.) so Sam was not that surprised when she went inside to find her brother staring, horrified, at a dark-haired woman.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I enjoy all of your reviews and thought, so…I hope this is a good enough "Thank you" for them.**

**Love, and God Bless.**


	10. IAlmost can't do this

**EDIT: I am guessing that most of you who have read my stories have at least a hunch that I have retired from Fan Fiction. You are correct. I quit watching the Mentalist, and quitting Fan Fiction was the next-very difficult- step. I thought for a long time that watching TM was okay, despite the language, sex, and drug use, as long as I didn't write the same way, or let that be reflected in my life.**

**Actually, I take that back; I have known for a long time that I need to stop watching the Mentalist, but I found it impossible to quit. I thought I couldn't do it.**

**I was obsessed. **

**Thinking about the Mentalist 24/7.**

**Planning my life around being able to watch the Mentalist.**

**I skipped too many after-church dinners to watch The Mentalist.**

**I rarely wrote about anything non-Mentalist related.**

**And I was starting to bend my standerds to allow my favorite characters the life they wanted.**

**I needed to quit.**

**The actual story behind what finally pushed me to quit is kind of long, so I won't bore you with it.**

**But after what happened, the actual act of quitting wasn't so hard. **

**But doing this-admitting that I wouldn't be finishing any of my stories... That was the hard part. For nearly two months I put it off. **

**But I owe it to all of you-the ones who kept me sane during a nearly impossible time of my life- to tell you the truth. **

**I hate not finishing projects. But these will remain unfinished.**

**I'm sorry.**

**I will be leaving my stories up, because I remember it driving me crazy when someone quit and taking their stoies down. "Hey! I was going to read that!" I would gripe to the computer, (Not that anyone could hear me.) and I could never understand them doing that.**

**All of you mean so much to me, and I will never forget all of the things you've done for me.**

**Good bye.**

**I love you all, and God Bless. **


End file.
